Little Things
by rebeccavis
Summary: Robert/Kitty one-shot set during Robert McCallister's presidential campaign.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing apart from my words.  
**A/N: **I'm alive! Don't worry, I haven't given up on The Road to Sacramento. I've just been crazy busy at university, so I'm not sure when the next chapter of that will be out, but I can assure you that it will come eventually. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this little McKitty one-shot inspired by a conversation with my good friend Blythe. It's set at some point during Robert's presidential campaign, after he and Kitty got engaged but before they married. Reviews are very much appreciated :)**  
**

**Little Things**

Being a politician meant always focusing on the bigger picture. Or, at least, that was what Robert McCallister had quickly learnt when he'd started out in public service, and it was a philosophy that he still did his best to stick to. He told himself that in the long run, it didn't matter if you were down in the polls or even if you lost a race – what mattered was how you learnt from it and what you did next. That didn't mean, though, that there weren't days when he got hung up on the little things, and today was unfortunately one of them. As he twisted the keys and opened the front door to his house, his hair was slightly ruffled from him having run his hand through it one too many times and his eyes betrayed just how tired he really was. The house was quiet, leading him to guess that Kitty was probably already asleep, so he tried to make as little noise as possible shutting the door behind him and making his way into the hall. At the moment, he was definitely looking forward to slipping into bed beside his fiancée and trying to get some rest. It was just as he was loosening his tie and slipping off his jacket, however, that he heard light footsteps coming down the stairs, and he soon glanced up to see a familiar figure standing a few feet away from him in a knee-length silk robe.

"It's about time," Kitty joked, smiling at Robert before she walked over to greet him with a kiss, "Welcome home."

"Hi, honey," Robert said softly with a small smile against Kitty's lips, "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, don't worry," Kitty replied, shaking her head slightly, "So, tell me, how was Massachusetts?"

"Not the greatest moment in the campaign," Robert admitted with a small sigh, "You can always tell when a crowd isn't really with you."

"Well, it is Massachusetts," Kitty pointed out, trying to coax a smile out of her fiancée, "They're not always great at making Republicans feel welcome."

"But I'm the kind of candidate who should do well in Massachusetts. I'm a moderate," Robert noted, "And you know, it wasn't all that long ago that they had a Republican governor."

"A Republican governor who's running for President and is probably going to lose the nomination to you," Kitty retorted, "Robert, I don't think you want to be modelling yourself on Mitt Romney."

A small smile appeared on Robert's face and his gaze dropped towards the floor before his expression became serious again. Kitty smiled back reassuringly and gently slipped her arm around him to rest her hand on her fiancé's back.

"Probably not," Robert conceded as he glanced up at Kitty once more, "So were you OK holding down the fort? I know it's been a busy few days."

"It was fine," Kitty replied matter-of-factly, "I hope you weren't worried about being a senator while you were meant to be busy being a presidential candidate."

"I wasn't worried with you in charge while I was gone," Robert assured Kitty, smiling again, "You can get me up-to-date tomorrow. I want to know what...honey, what are you doing?"

Having just reached up to Robert's neck and slowly taken off his already loose tie, Kitty dropped it on the floor and then proceeded to carefully unfasten the buttons of his shirt while Robert looked mildly confused.

"I think I know what might do you a world of good right about now," Kitty told her fiancée, "Just trust me."

It was about fifteen minutes later that Kitty was delicately lifting one of her feet out of a bathtub of warm water, her toes covered almost completely by bubbles. She stretched out her leg before she submerged it into the bathtub once more, subsequently entwining her feet with a pair of feet that were quite a big bigger than hers. She leant gently back into Robert's chest and turned around to glance at him as he took a sip from his glass of red wine.

"This is good," Robert remarked, placing the glass down next to the bathtub and nodding with approval, "Californian?"

"Of course," Kitty replied with a smile. Now that Robert's hands were free she felt his arms wrap around her waist to bring her just a little bit closer to him. She turned her head further and placed her hand on her fiancé's cheek as she pulled him in for a deep kiss.  
"So," she ventured, "Are you warming up to my idea yet?"

"OK, OK, I admit it," Robert replied with a laugh, "I'm not just warming up to it, I love it. And I take back everything I said about bubble baths. Though I have to admit doing this wasn't the first thing that went through my head when you started undressing."

"Well, we can still do that, too," Kitty pointed out before she too laughed at the grin that appeared on Robert's face. She smiled again and tilted her head slightly as he kissed her ear and her neck, certain in the feeling that for once the night was completely theirs.

Being a politician meant always focusing on the bigger picture. But it occurred to Robert that maybe sometimes it was good to focus on the little things, and perhaps those little things could even give you a better idea of what the bigger picture really was. After all, he was pretty damn certain that none of the other Presidential candidates had a fiancée quite like his.


End file.
